Amita
'Amita '''is the tritagonist of ''Far Cry 4. Along with Sabal, she is one of the leaders of The Golden Path. Unlike Sabal, who is more rooted in the past traditions of Kyrat, Amita is more interested in modernizing the country. Background Amita never knew her parents. Instead, she was raised by her uncle and aunt, both of whom supported the Golden Path under the rule of its beloved leader, Mohan Ghale. However, Mohan was never beloved by Amita. Instead, she hates his legacy. She felt he was fighting to keep Kyrat stuck in its old ways and even if they were victorious, her country would still be oppressed by tradition. Amita is part of the new generation of the Golden Path and along with Sabal she has been key in bringing the rebellion back to a force that can actually make a difference. What Amita lacked in age, she made up for in passion and smarts, and she is considered the first female to officially join the ranks of the Golden Path, taking up arms, training and fighting alongside the males, marking a shift in traditional roles. She quickly realized that the Golden Path was failing because they were waging a war they couldn’t afford to perpetuate. Amita knows that the infrastructure of Kyrat is shot, and even with independence, they won’t have the means to rebuild without first establishing a firm financial foundation. To this end, she believes in using Kyrat’s thriving drug trade to fund the Golden Path.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx Trivia *After the end of the game, if Amita was chosen to lead the Golden Path, there will be a cutscene featuring her in the outpost Tirtha. There she will reveal her intentions to turn Kyrat into a totalitarian drug state. She proceeds to order her soldiers to go into villages, conscripting children to be recruited as soldiers into the army, claiming that the increased numbers are necessary for enforcing Kyrats future peace and protecting the drug fields. When Ajay demands to know what she has done with Bhadra, Amita claims that she sent her where the Golden Path's enemies cannot find her, implying that she had Bhadra murdered as she tells Ajay "she won't be coming back". Ajay has one last choice: to leave Amita alone or shoot her in the back. * If the player sides with Sabal but decides not to kill Amita, she can be found at the Sherpa Yak Enclosure on top of the mountain north of Banapur, but cannot be interacted with anymore, and is treated by the game as simply a regular civilian NPC. She may also be found here even if killed by the player earlier. * If you side with Amita but don't kill her after your last interaction with her post game, she can be found southwest of Tirtha, at these coordinates: (X:489.6 Y:356.9) References Gallery Amita3.png Amita2.png Amita1.png amita4.png amita5.png amita6.png amita7.png FC4 PREVIEWS AMITA.png Amitas.jpg amita.PNG amita1.jpg|Amita concept art Amitaconcept3.jpg Amitaconcept2.jpg Amitaconcept1.jpg killamita.jpg|Ajay, about to kill Amita. Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Allies Category:Female Characters